Campaigns
So far I have run a one-shot (The Delian Tomb by Matt Colville) which I set in fantasy Virginia, and the Vale of Cythraul which I created Rojopotis for, though I didn't have a name for it until now. I intend to set future campaigns in Rojopotis so I can reuse characters, places, and lore, thus the purpose of this wiki. The Vale of Cythraul A new human settlement has been established in the wilderness of Cythraul. Adventurers from near and far have come for glory and gold. * Dates Played: 2/16/2019 - 10/26/2019 * Levels Played: 1-5 * Party Size: ~6 * Background * My Account * Main Locations: Proklisi, The Vale of Cythraul This was my first real campaign, outside of a one-shot I ran to learn the ropes. I had intended for it to be played West Marches style, where I would run it inconsistently with different groups of players all exploring the same area (the Vale of Cythraul) and beginning and ending each session in the town of Proklisi to easily explain inconsistent parties. It turned into more of a regular, consistent campaign, run every two weeks, with six players who came almost every session. Future Campaigns I have several campaigns in the works, all set in Rojopotis. Some are set a short while after the Vale of Cythraul Campaign and others are set in entirely different times and places. The Dragon Sea Odyssey The Leviathan has moved, opening the Southern Sea to exploration and trade. What wonders and dangers await the bold sailors who dare to navigate these unknown waters? * Levels: 5-10 * Freedom: 3/5 * Combat Focus: 3/5 * Pitch * Main Locations: Free Port, The Dragon Sea This is a nautical campaign. Just about all of it will take place on a ship, on an island, or in a port. Players will discover islands, make money trading, and manage a sailing ship, using ship mechanics I've created. The Dungeon Under City of Kil-le-mall You have committed a capital crime and now face your sentence: being thrown into the under-city with your only chance at freedom being to kill the monsters within. Every. Last. One. * Levels: 1-20 * Freedom: 1/5 * Combat Focus: 5/5 * Pitch * Main Locations: Kil-le-mall This is 20 deadly floors of straight dungeon crawl, featuring half the Monster Manual. The Heroes of Proklisi Between the gnomes, refugees from the civil war in Larnaca, and Tieflings emerging from the Underdark, Proklisi has grown into a small city. This has gained it the attention of some unsavory denizens of the Vale of Cythraul. * Levels: 5-10 * Freedom: 4/5 * Combat Focus: 3/5 * Pitch * Main Locations: Proklisi, The Vale of Cythraul Essentially a continuation of the Vale of Cythraul campaign. The Champions of Preateri You have been summoned to Preateria by the emperor himself. He says it is a matter of the utmost urgency, and he needs you, the mightiest heroes in the world, to help him. * Levels: 17-20 * Freedom: 2/5 * Combat Focus: 2/5 * Pitch * Main Locations: Preateria Legendary tier mystery. Category:Playing the Game Category:All